1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to bug exterminator means and more particularly to a new and improved liquid for neutralizing bugs and a method and liquid disbursing device to cover bugs.
2. Description of Prior Art
There are numerous prior art organic compounds which are used to kill insects.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,110,804 discloses a non-toxic insecticide composition for killing white flies, scale insects and mealy bugs comprising a viscous aqueous solution of modified cold water swelling corn starch consisting essentially of amylopectin prepared from intact fully-swollen corn granules as determined by microscopic analysis. The solution is used to entrap and/or asphyxiate the insects.
The following U.S. patents are also believed to exemplify the present state of the art with respect to organic compounds: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,361,554; 5,100,920; and 5,110,594.
There are numerous prior art cap spraying devices which are used for various purposes including killing insects.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,413,756 discloses a device for instantaneous, non-poisonous extermination of insects by means of an aerosol assembly having a cap enclosure removably secured to the aerosol nozzle for trapping an insect. The propellent in the aerosol can, upon release in the cap enclosure, expands suddenly to form an extremely cold gas that instantaneously freezes any insect trapped in said cap enclosure. The valve assembly and cap enclosure can be selectively turned to permit the extinction of insects on floors, walls and ceilings. A child safety device is utilized which permits actuation of the valve only when the assembly is in a certain position. A further safety device is provided to prevent the discharge of the contents thereof only when the cap is pressed against a firm surface.
The following U.S. patents are also believed to exemplify the present state of the art with respect to cap spraying devices: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,928,610; 630,613; and 619,257.
While such prior art devices and liquids provide improvement in the areas intended, there still exists a need for a new and improved liquid and liquid disbursing device for neutralizing bugs and the method for contacting the bugs which overcomes some of the disadvantages of the prior art.
Accordingly a principle desirable object of the present invention is to provide new and improved liquid for neutralizing bugs.
Another desirable object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved method and liquid disbursing device to contact and cover and remove bugs located at such areas as walls, windows, floors and ceilings and other types of surfaces such as irregular and soft surfaces.
Another desirable object of the present invention is to provide a liquid which neutralizes the bug but does not freeze or kill the bug.
These and other desirable objects of the invention will in part appear hereinafter and will in part become apparent after consideration of the specification with reference to the accompanying drawings and the claims.